


A Fairy-Tale Ending?

by Meynara



Series: KakaSaku Week 2016 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Lots of Angst, Papatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Most would think little of a father telling a story to his children...
But most fathers were not Kakashi Hatake. And this was no ordinary story.
Written for KakaSaku Week 2016. Prompt: Fairy tales/legends.





	

"Once upon a time, in a village _far_ away, there was a teacher who did _not_ want to be a teacher. This man was past his peak, too _old_ to deal with children in his opinion, and he had much _better_ things to do than deal with little brats. However, the Kage of this village ordered the teacher to take on a trio of students. One of these students was an adorable young princess, and the other two were her knights--"

"Tou-san, villages don't _have_ princesses and kni--"

"Shut up, Sakumo, I want to hear the story!"

Watching as his children spoke, Kakashi could not resist the small smirk that formed on his face, beneath the mask he wore, even now. "Maa, maa, Sakumo, don't taunt your sister. That can come back to haunt you in the future. Trust me on this one, yes?" Hearing a grumbling from the boy who was almost the spitting image of Kakashi himself (if one ignored the fact his hair was a pastel pink rather than a shock of silver) only made the older man chuckle. "Can I continue now? Before Chihiro gets angry with both of us?"

"Tou-san, I'd never be angry with you~!" Chihiro giggled, bright green eyes wide as she leaned forward, eager to hear the story.

"Let's be sure to keep it that way then. Aa, where was I...? Oh, right. So the teacher was now stuck with a princess and her two knights. Of course, the teacher could tell that the three had potential. But...he didn't feel capable of teaching them. In the end, he only really taught one of the knights. The other found himself another teacher, while the princess...she found a queen, a strong and powerful one at that, to teach her. Time passed, and everyone went their separate ways for a time. Eventually, the teacher and two of the students reunited, one of the knights and the princess, along with another pair of warriors, and they had many adventures. Tonight's story will be just one of those adventures."

 There was a moment of silence as the eldest Hatake looked up at the ceiling, thinking, before speaking again -- his voice slightly softer now. "Shortly after the teacher and his students reunited, they were sent to help a neighboring village. The princess, now a knowledgeable healer, had gotten separated from the rest while seeking a poison -- a poison she needed the antidote to. While her teacher and the knight battled with powerful foes, she had her own fight to fight...with only the assistance of an older healer."

"But tou-san, healing is boring. This _story_ is boring."

"Sakumo-nisan, let tou-san tell the story!"

"Yes, there's more to the story than that, Sakumo, if you would just listen. You could always go to sleep if it's truly **_that_ ** boring." Sakumo huffed, laying back in his bed and rolling so that his back was to the other two. "Now then. Sa--the princess was facing the man who had the poison she needed, right?" Kakashi cleared his throat before continuing. "Now, the princess had been considered weak in her younger years, and as a result was often ignored as a non-threat, even by her own teacher. However, in this fight, she was able to show that even an accomplished healer can be deadly in battle. Her foe was a user of puppets, a difficult opponent to face I can tell you, but what allowed the princess to prevail...was the fact that the older lady assisting her also used puppets. And so, the princess allowed herself to be used as a human puppet to get close enough to the enemy, to get what they needed, and in the process ensured that that specific enemy would never harm her or her friends ever again. You see, despite being a healer, she was also physically quite strong...quite strong indeed..."

Chihiro looked up at her father as his voice hitched, eyes closing for a moment before he clapped.

"I think that will be all for tonight, sweetie. Sleep well." Pulling down his mask, Kakashi left a brief kiss on his daughter's forehead, and ruffled his son's hair before stepping out of their bedroom.

"Sakura-chan would be proud, y'know?" Kakashi wasn't even startled by the voice coming from one of the knights he had taught, looking over to see Naruto standing there, oddly somber.

"...it still hurts. But, I hope, wherever she is...that she _is_ proud. You'll watch them tonight for a bit, right?"

The blond gave a nod, not even needing to answer before Kakashi was gone. He had never stopped visiting the memorial.

In fact, he only visited more often now -- a habit that had caused his former student and his blushing bride to move in with the remaining Hatakes, to help with the children.

He stood there for a good hour, only staring at one name, the newest name on the memorial.

_Sakura Hatake._


End file.
